


can someone stop time for a bit?

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Engagement, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, hansol gets worried, seoksoon+chan help, seungkwan overthinks, talks of breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are many milestones in life that a person must face, and with each milestone, there is a certain way to approach it. Hansol thought that everything was fine between him and Seungkwan. At least, they were until that phone call.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get as much as I can out of my brain before I start school again because I know that I won't have as much time to write as I did during quarantine. I'll try my best to keep this series going as I still have some more idea that I need to turn into fics. Anyways, enjoy the first part of this fic!

“Hyung.”

“Yeah Seungkwan?”

“I think proposing to Hansol was a mistake.”

Even though he couldn’t see him, Seungkwan could still sense Seokmin’s shock over the phone as he heard the line become completely silent. He waited a couple of minutes for the older to start talking again.

“Seungkwan, what the hell are you talking about? Both of you are so excited about the wedding, whenever I talk to you, you always tell me how you can’t wait. What changed?” Seokmin sounded both confused and hurt and Seungkwan felt an ache in his chest because if this is how his friend felt, he couldn’t imagine how Hansol would feel.

“I feel like I’m putting too much pressure on him” Seungkwan sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, “maybe I’m wrong, but I feel like he isn’t as excited for the wedding as I am and I’m starting to wonder whether he’s just going along with this because of me.”

“Seungkwan, Hansol wouldn’t say yes unless he means it you know that. He said yes because he wants to be with you and he wants to get married.”

“Maybe back then he did, but I don’t think he feels the same way now.” 

There was silence on both ends as Seungkwan spaced out, his eyes zoning in on the kettle and deciding to make himself some tea to calm himself down. As he flicked the switch, he heard Seokmin exhale deeply before he began to speak again.

“Okay, it’s a bit late now so we should both get some rest and then in the morning tomorrow me and you can talk about this and you can tell me how you’re feeling and if your thoughts are the same as now. Okay, Seungkwan-ah?”

“Okay, Seokmin-hyung.” 

“Bye, Seungkwan.”

“Bye.”

The alpha ended the call, his heart still heavy but instead of dwelling, he tried to preoccupy his mind by making his tea just so he could feel busy. He stayed downstairs in the kitchen for half an hour longer trying to remain as busy but as quiet as usual as he knew Hansol was still asleep upstairs. However, as he was making his way upstairs, he saw Hansol leaving their room fully dressed as if he was going to step out.

“Sol? Where are you going at this time?”

“Um, I just got called in at work so I have to go and make sure everything is okay.”

“You don’t usually get called in though especially at these times. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to check this thing and then everything should be fine.” 

Looking at his omega, Seungkwan noticed that Hansol looked a bit down and was avoiding his gaze, but he just attributed it to the fact that he had to go into work so late which wasn’t something he usually did.

“Okay then.” Seungkwan moved closer so he could place a kiss on his fiancé’s cheek “get home soon, I love you.”

“You too Kwan.” Hansol gave a tired smile before rushing the rest of the way down the stairs.

•••

Chan sat in Junhui’s office waiting for Soonyoung to finish up at the nurses’ station so that they could both go home. Since Junhui wasn’t currently at work, and Soonyoung had a spare key to the office, Chan was able to stay here and wait for his husband. Simyeong was asleep in his lap and he was just scrolling through random things on his phone, internally cursing at himself for forgetting the keys to the house. Soonyoung had asked them to wait for him so that he could just drive them all home rather than let Chan go home by himself and Chan had no reason to oppose.

The door opened and Chan began to get ready thinking Soonyoung was finished but instead came face to face with Hansol’s tear-stained face. Both of them froze in shock until Hansol cleared his throat and turned his face to the ground unable to look Chan in the face.

“Sorry I thought Junhui or Soonyoung would be here.”

“Soonyoung is finishing up his shift, he should be here soon. But you can still stay here hyung.”

“No it’s okay,” Hansol let out a weak sniffle, “I don’t want to be a burden, I just need to work some stuff out.”

“I think it would be easier if you had someone with you while you work stuff ou hyungt.”

Chan brought up the other chair in Junhui’s office so that Hansol could sit down and then he adjusted Simyeong in his lap so that he was able to hold her in a suitable position while he talked to Hansol.

“Tell me hyung, what’s wrong?”

Hansol let out a heavy sigh as if he was deeply troubled before rubbing his hands together, still trying to fight back tears. In all the time that Chan had known Hansol, he had seen the other upset quite a few times but never to the point where the older was moved to tears which is what made him so concerned about what was going on.

“I’m not good enough for Seungkwan. He wants to call off the engagement.”

“Hyung!” Chan gasped so loudly he feared for a moment that he had woken up Simyeong “is that what he said to you? Because if he did, I think I would be able to take him in a fight.”

Hansol chuckled at the younger omega’s words before wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

“I heard him on the phone to Seokmin about it. He was talking about how emotionless I’ve become and how I’ve ruined the wedding for him and he’s not excited all because of me.”

“Hansollie-hyung,” Chan placed a comforting hand on the older omega to the best of his ability considering he had a sleeping child in his lap, “did Seungkwan say that exactly?”

“Essentially,” Hansol muttered, picking at a non-existent thread on his jeans.

Moving his seat forward, Chan brought a hand to rest on Hansol’s knee prompting the older to look up at him.

“Hyung, I might not know all the details, but what I do know is that Seungkwan-hyung loves you so much and I don’t think he would call off the engagement unless you said that explicitly. Try talking to him about it, and if he hurts you in any way, then I will beat him up.”

“Is that a good example to be setting for Simyeong?” Hansol asked with a teasing smile on his face.

“Not exactly,” a smile grew on Chan’s face at the mention of his daughter, “but I will teach her how to protect herself and others.”

“That’s saying that you will teach her how to fight, you’re just sugarcoating it.”

“Well, what if I am?” 

“I should tell Soonyoung about this.”

“Yes, please tell Soonyoung about it,” a voice suddenly said from the office door, “he would like to know what he missed out on.”

The two looked up as Soonyoung came into the office, changed out of his nurse clothes to something more casual. He was sporting a huge grin at the two of them, yet his eyes gravitated towards the little girl in Chan’s lap.

“Hansol-ah!” Soonyoung gave him a friendly wave from the doorway, “I didn’t know you’ll be here at this time? I thought you didn’t take late shifts?”

“Actually hyung,” Hansol became sheepish, the grin that previously adorned his face slipping off, “I was going to sleep at the hospital tonight.”

“What?”

“Are you serious hyung?”

The couple’s chorus of exclamation woke up Simyeong who began to stir. Soonyoung picked her up, relieving Chan who had been getting a cramp from holding her for so long. Hansol stood up averting his gaze to the window as he let out a sad sigh.

“I lied to Seungkwan saying I had to go to do something at the hospital when really all I wanted to do was get out of the house and now I’m too much of a coward to go back.”

“I have no idea what happened here,” Soonyoung’s voice was quieter so he didn’t disturb his tired daughter, “but Hansol you’re always welcomed to stay with us overnight and then I can drive you back to your place tomorrow.”

“But-“ 

“No Hansol, Soonyoung’s right. It would be no problem unless you want to go back home which is perfectly fine because we can drop you off there as well.”

“I still need some more time before I go back to my place,” Hansol admitted, “so I think I’ll come with you guys.”

“Okay then let’s go!”

The trio, plus a sleeping Simyeong, walked down to the car park, Soonyoung talking about his day while the younger two omegas listened with Chan occasionally adding his remarks while Hansol kept silent, still feeling down from the events that had taken place earlier in the evening.

“Do you know what I just realised?” Hansol asked so quietly that the couple assumed that he was talking to himself.

“What Hansol-ah?” Soonyoung asked as he put Simyeong in her car seat.

“When I left, Seungkwan looked so tired and drained yet instead of being there for him, I ran like a coward. I don’t know how I’m going to face him.”

“I’m assuming Chan already knows about this because you guys were deep in conversation when I walked into the office,” Soonyoung paused for a bit to get into the driver’s seat and fasten the seat belt, “but Seungkwan loves you too much. Anyone who sees his eyes when you’re around can see how much love and care they hold. I don’t know what you guys are going through, but I know you will get through it. Don’t worry Sollie.”

“Thanks, Soonie-hyung, Thanks, Chan.”

“No problem Sol-hyung. We’re always here if you need anything.”

“That’s right. Now let’s get going, it’s late.”

As Soonyoung pulled out of the hospital car park, Hansol let out a sigh hoping that he would be able to talk things out with Seungkwan and that his fears would be quelled. However, another part of him was scared of what other outcomes there could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the chilly weather, Seungkwan and Seokmin had decided to go to a nearby coffee shop where they sat down with an americano and tea respectively.

“So,” Seokmin said, taking a sip of his tea, “have you finally put your head on straight?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, drinking his coffee to stall his answer to Seokmin’s question. He let out a satisfied sigh and smacked his lips together, even picking up tissue to dab at the imaginary mess on his face until Seokmin finally had enough and leaned over the table trying to hit the younger.

“Hyung!” 

“Well then answer then you fool!”

“Fine! You were right-“

Seokmin let out a loud whoop, fist-bumping the air bringing the attention of other people in the coffee shop to their little corner. Curling in on himself, Seungkwan began to question why he thought it was a good idea to take his hyung to any public space when he always found a way to attract others attention.

“Be quiet! Anyways you were right, it’s been a long week and I was overthinking and my thoughts and insecurities were getting the best of me.”

“Thank God, I knew you wouldn’t just call me out of nowhere and say something like that unless something was wrong.”

“It’s just that the closer we get, the more anxious I get for everything to be perfect, and then I start thinking about how I can make it more perfect and then my brain goes into overdrive about how the food might taste bad or my two aunts might start a fight mid-ceremony for no reason or if Hansol has an ex who will crash the wedding declare their love for him and then he leaves me at the altar or-“

“Okay!” Seokmin clapped his hands stopping Seungkwan’s seemingly never-ending rant, “you need to take a deep breath and calm down. The likelihood of any of that happening is zero, zilch, nada. The worst thing that would probably happen at your wedding is a little kid getting a sugar rush or something.”

“But what if-“

“Seungkwan,” the omega reached for the alpha’s hands, his voice taking on a softer more sentimental tone, “ignore all the worst-case scenarios your mind is coming up with and just go home cuddle with Hansol and focus on the good. And the realistic.”

“Okay,” Seungkwan took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing, “thank you hyung.”

“No problem, it’s why I’m here.”

“Actually I called you since nobody else was available,” Seungkwan said somewhat seriously, trying to hide his smile behind his coffee cup.

“Ya, you brat!”

•••

When he woke up the next day, Hansol felt miserable.

Usually, Hansol woke up in Seungkwan’s arms feeling warm and cared for and since he was the one who woke up early for his shift, he often attributed Seungkwan as an everlasting presence in his morning routine. So waking up alone on the couch bed in Soonyoung and Chan’s apartment made him feel wearier than usual and he started his morning bitterly as he thought about why he was at his friend’s house in the first place. After wallowing in self-pity for a while, Hansol thought he should be more considerate that his friends allowed him to stay here instead of him curling up on one of the uncomfortable hospital cots like he was planning to do yesterday.

Hansol was putting the couch bed back in place when Soonyoung walked past him and into the kitchen, yawning, his blonde hair unruly as he went to put bread in the toaster. Chan came out shortly after leading a five-year-old Simyeong to the dining table.

“Uncle Sollie!”

“Hey, Yeongie!” Hansol raises his hand so that Simyeong could give him a hi-five.

“Wow!” Hansol shook his hand exaggerating the power of the hi-five, “you’ve gotten too strong for me Simyeongie!”

“Yep, I’m faster and taller now as well!” 

She smiled proudly, lifting up her hands with enthusiasm before running towards the kitchen next to Soonyoung who burst out laughing when his daughter bumped into his knee. Hansol has a small smile at the scene, feeling his chest twist into knots as he thought about how this could be his future as well.

“Hey, Hansol-hyung,” Chan nudged him, sitting next to him, “it’s too early to be thinking this hard, please.”

“Don’t worry Channie, I’m leaving soon anyway.”

“Already?” The younger sat up, his face painted in confusion, “do you want Soonyoung to drop you off?”

“Nah it’s fine, I’d rather take the bus. I kind of miss Seungkwan and want to see him soon.”

“That’s understandable hyung,” Chan stood up and walked over to where the rest of his family were in the kitchen.

“Babe, Hansol’s leaving now.”

“Really?” Soonyoung turned around in surprise but smiled immediately after, “bye then Hansollie, don’t forget to work things out with Seungkwan!”

“Bye-bye Uncle Hansollie!” Simyeong waved vigorously, jumping up and down as she did so.

“Bye guys,” Hansol gave a small wave, “thanks for everything.”

As he walked out of the apartment and to the nearest bus stop, Hansol tried to calm himself down and remind himself of every single time Seungkwan had spoken excitedly about the wedding. His alpha wouldn’t actually call off the engagement after so long, and Hansol knew that calling it off didn’t equal breaking up, but for him, it felt like it meant their relationship wasn’t as strong as he thought.

The only thing that kept such negative thoughts at bay was that Seungkwan would be waiting for him at home and Vernon could throw himself into the open arms of his lover and tell him all his insecurities and worries while finding warmth in him. 

However, when Hansol got home, his vision was shattered, every light in the house was off and it was completely silent, Seungkkwan was nowhere to be seen. Hansol went up to their room, assuming the alpha had slept in because it was a Sunday and he didn’t have work, yet he was nowhere to be found. The feeling from yesterday was silently creeping along his veins once again and he tried to keep it at bay as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to look for any missed calls or any texts from Seungkwan.

His notifications had shown no sign of communication and he was about to call his alpha when he walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw a post-it note on the counter. Eagerly, he picked it up and as his eyes scanned line by line, he fell himself gradually slipping to the floor until he was curled up in a fetal position. 

It was too late for him to salvage their relationship.

“Hi Hansollie,” the note read “I don’t know if you are able to access your phone so I wanted to tell you tab I’m going to meet Seokmin to talk to him about something. Miss you, I’ll see you when I get home <3”

The last time he needed to talk to Seokmin about something was yesterday and he talked about ending the engagement. Today, he was probably going to finalise that decision and Hansol couldn’t blame him after he ran away like a coward yesterday instead of facing his lover face on.

Feeling defeated, Hansol just lay down on their couch, turning on the TV to retain a sense of normalcy for when Seungkwan came home. He didn’t know whether to wait for Seungkwan to bring it up first or to just confront the alpha about it as soon as he came home. The TV played in the background as Hansol zones out, clutching onto a pillow for a small sense of comfort.

What felt like hours passed before Seungkwan came home from his outing with Seokmin and found Hansol lying down on the couch. Smiling, he leaned over the back of the couch and pressed a kiss to his omega’s cheek before walking around the couch to sit next to him, resting a hand on his thigh.

“Hey, sorry for not being here when you came back. I told Seokmin-hyung that I would meet him yesterday. How was your shift at the hospital?”

“It was okay.” Hansol’s words came out muffled.

“Are you tired? Did you sleep somewhere else or were you just working through the night.”

“I slept at Soonyoung and Chan’s place.”

“How are they? It’s been a while since I spoke to them. How was Simyeong? I miss my niece so much.”

“Good.”

Hansol couldn’t take it anymore, his head felt like it was going to burst if Seungkwan was going to continue like everything was alright, as if he wasn’t thinking about ending the engagement just the day before. By this point, Seungkwan had noticed how tense his omega was, coming down from his high and kneeling down so that he was face to face with Hansol.

“Hey, Sollie,” the alpha brought his hand to brush at Hansol’s hair, “what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Those questions were the last straw as silent tears began streaming down Hansol’s face. He tried to stop himself from letting out any sounds, but the occasional sniffle came out and he brought up his hands to hide his face from Seungkwan.

“Hey, Sollie none of that. Talk to me.”

“How can you act like everything is okay,” Hansol croaked out between sniffles, “how can you talk to me as if everything is fine?”

“Sol, what is it?”

Getting up, the omega wiped at his tears with his sleeves, shuffling so that his back was towards his alpha. Seungkwan started rubbing at his back, about to utter more words of comfort when Hansol spoke up.

“I heard you last night.” he sniffled, “When you were talking to Seokmin.”

Hansol felt the hand on his back freeze as Seungkwan’s breath hitched, confirming that Seungkwan never wanted Hansol to find out about his thoughts. There was a tense silence as Seungkwan stuttered, unable to find the right words while Hansol continued to hide his face in his hands.

“Hansollie-”

“If you don’t want this just say so,” Hansol interrupted, “I don’t want to be with someone who looks at me with pity.”

“Hanol-ah, I promise I don’t look at you with pity only love,” Seungkwan got up from where he was kneeling on the floor and sat next to Hansol on the couch, his own eyes tearing up in empathy.

“Then why did you tell Seokmin-hyung you wanted to cancel the engagement?” Hansol’s voice started wavering, still refusing to look up at his fiance.

“Babe, I do not want to cancel the engagement.” Seungkwan brought up his hand to stroke Hansol’s hair, “It’s just been a stressful week and everything was catching up to me and I was overthinking it. The only reason it even came to mind was because I thought you didn’t want to go through with it.”

After Seungkwan finished his explanation, Hansol slowly lifted his head to look at his lover with red-rimmed eyes. It upset Seungkwan greatly to see the state that his omega was in simply because he decided to forgo communication. However, before he could open his mouth to apologise, Hansol used his hand to flick at his alpha’s forehead.

“Ow!” 

Seungkwan rubbed at his forehead, looking at Hansol in surprise while the omega simply glared back at him before resting his head in the crook of the older’s neck.

“You’re so silly Kwannie,” Hansol muttered, taking in a deep breath as he inhaled his lover’s scent.

“I know, I’m so sorry for making you worry Sollie, Kwannie’s sorry,”

“I’ll forgive you later, all this crying has made me too tired.”

“Let’s get you to bed then, Sol,” Seungkwan cooed.  
The alpha wrapped his arms around Hansol’s waist and raised him gently from the couch to make sure the omega didn’t fall. Hansol wrapped his arms and legs around Seungkwan as soon as he felt himself being lifted into the air and snuggled further into his fiance, finding comfort in him now that they had talked everything out and reaffirmed the strength of their relationship. Seungkwan carried Hansol upstairs to their room and carefully laid him down on their bed before shuffling into the bed himself.

“Hey, Sol?” Seungkwan whispered, face to face with his lover.

“Yes, Kwan?” Hansol whispered back, bringing a hand to caress Seungkwan’s face.

“I love you, so much. Please don’t forget that.”

“I will always love you, and I will never forget.”

For the first time that day, a smile graced Hansol’s lips and didn’t leave his face, even as he fell asleep to Seungkwan’s beautiful singing, even when Seungkwan placed a loving kiss on his sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting school at the end of this week so sadly I don't think there will be many updates in the near future, but I'll try to add at least one more fic to the series this month and then we see where we go from there. Until next time!


End file.
